


River Song

by Arkytior (The_Creacher)



Series: The Companions [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And In all ways of defining it, Angst, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Life After the Doctor, Marriage, Married Life, Other, POV River, POV Second Person, Parents & Children, Poetry, Realization, River Needs A Hug, Spoilers, Tenth Doctor Era, Thinking You're In Love, Unrequited Love, Wishes, you're still only a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creacher/pseuds/Arkytior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's goin' out to good ol' River Song! The psychopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Song

Who are you?  
You with the big, curly hair  
You with the poison lips  
You with the sad, sad eyes  
Can't tell them  
Can't spoil the ending  
But  
It's more than that  
Because  
Nobody REALLY knows you  
Not your mother  
Not your father  
Not even your own husband  
(Wait, is he even that?)  
You really don't know  
Your life has always been  
Full  
To  
The  
Brim  
With 'Spoilers'  
Your childhood…spoiled  
Your sanity…spoiled  
Your chances at being normal…spoiled  
Your love life…spoiled  
Everything…spoiled  
Because,  
You love the Doctor with  
Everything  
You  
Have  
And  
Everything  
You  
Are  
But he doesn't love you back  
-Not in the way you love him-  
He thinks of you as  
A child  
His killer  
A mystery  
(and, mostly, a nuisance)  
Yes,  
To HIM you're just  
A child, who was forced to grow up much too fast  
His killer, who is in search of his forgiveness  
A mystery, that he is always itching to unravel  
(and, usually, a nuisance, who goes flying off to 'save' him when he is "in no need of saving")  
Your husband-for-lack-of-better-words  
(you know)  
Is somewhat right  
(But is also somewhat wrong)  
Because  
You are a child without a true childhood  
His killer who never killed him  
A mystery to even yourself  
(and, often, a nuisance who can't really tell right from wrong from left from right)  
But,  
You also have come to think of yourself as other things  
Using new titles like:  
The Bride-Without-A-Groom  
The Woman-Who-Is-A-Child  
The Sometimes-Willing-Prisoner  
The Best-Friend  
The Girl-With-The-Wrong-Name  
The Girl-With-The-Wrong-Name  
The girl with the wrong name  
Because,  
That's the truth  
You have  
Never  
Ever  
In  
Your  
Entire  
Life  
Been called by your  
Real  
Name  
You have been called:  
Melody Pond  
MELS  
The Girl  
Professor  
Doctor  
River Song  
But  
You  
Have  
Never  
Been  
Called  
Anything  
(at least, not anything REAL)  
Because,  
You don't have any REAL documentation  
(You don't REALLY exist)  
You don't have any REAL parents  
(You, in all honesty, were the one who REALLY raised them)  
You didn't have a REAL wedding  
(Unless you count that time  
-in a, now non-existent, bubble universe-  
when neither of those wedded spoke their real names)  
And  
"Look into my eyes."  
Is NOT a name  
Neither is  
"Doctor"  
(But, neither are any of yours, for that matter)  
Because,  
You  
Know  
You  
Are  
Wrong  
(And you want a mummy who will hold you when you cry)  
-And you want a daddy who will punch anyone anything that tries to kiss you or hurt you-  
But, you don't REALLY want a husband  
Not if your husband is HIM  
He makes everything  
Feel  
So  
Wrong  
And you just want  
RIVER SONG  
To go and die  
And  
Never  
Ever  
Come  
Back  
(not never)  
-not in a million years-  
Because  
RIVER SONG  
Is not REAL  
If you were REAL,  
you would be  
The  
Wonderfully  
Ordinary  
Melody Williams  
And  
There would be  
No  
Such  
Things  
As  
'Spoilers'


End file.
